Tales of Queens:Sarabi
by xx.TEENAGEDREAM.xx
Summary: this is all about Sarabi since she doesnt really get a lot of stories all about her! READ
1. Chapter 1

Series part 2: Sarabi

***********************I do not own Disney characters but I do own Zahara **************

*****************************Chapter One: Betrothed Cubs*******************

Sarabi ran under the African sun, running as fast as she could until she reached her home..Pride rock. The she heard the speeding footsteps coming faster and faster. She turned and saw a golden fur cub running towards her.

"No fair Sarabi.." Mufasa panted. "You got a head start!" he teased.

"Not uh, It's not my fault I look like a lion and run like a cheetah." She giggled. They both exchanged laughter with each other.

"Well what would you like to do now?" Mufasa asked her.

"Hmmmm, you choose!" she winked at him. To her Mufasa and her always did the best things together but sometimes they would get in very dangerous situations!

"How about we go…to the elephant grave yard! He asked smiling.

"But didn't you say that your father told you to never go there?" she asked curiously.

"Well what could be so bad..its probably a bunch of elephant bones?" he said not so sure. They both were scared but they both headed towards the darkest place had ever been. It was foggy and had a foul smell. Sarabi flinched her nose at the smell.

"It smells horrible….we should leave!" Sarabi insisted.

"Are you kidding we just got here." Mufasa yelled. Sarabi didn't want to seem afraid in front of him so she just stayed.

"Hey…you think its brains are still in there?" Mufasa asked her.

"Lets check it out.." she said. They both walked towards the large elephant bones when they heard disturbing laughter.

"Well if it isn't my big brother and his little queen!" a dark fur lion with a black mane said coldly. As he walked out of the elephant skull, Sarabi recognized it was Taka.

"Taka what are you doing here..and my little queen..huh? Mufasa said confused.

"Well im here with my friends..and your little queen Sarabi don't you know you two are betrothed." Taka chuckled.

"Betrothed…I cant marry Sarabi…we are just friends." Mufasa shook his head the thought. He looked over at Sarabi.

"Well sorry to disappoint you big brother and after today you might have to worry about being king at all" Taka chuckled.

"Why not?" Mufasa asked. He looked confused and then heard a roar it was Sarabi.

"Get off of me you stupid hyena!" Sarabi yelped as it nipped her heal. She thought to herself they were surrounded! There were three hyena cubs and Taka who was also a cub and only Mufasa and herself. She looked over at Mufasa who had managed to make one of the hyenas leave.

" Shenzi..Ed finish sarabi…MUFASA IS MINE!" Taka roared. He was eyeing mufasa. Now she had to worry about the two hyenas who were stalking her. She lashed at the crazy eyed one who she thought would make a good target. She was right, that little hyena cub didn't even fight back. She watched as he sat there and bit his own leg. But she didn't watch for very long because out of no where she heard three loud roars. As she looked around there was no Taka just Mufasa who was bleeding terribly.

"HYENAS GET OUT NOW!" a large male lion roared his gold fur and dark black made Sarabi realize it was king Ahadi. One of the lionesses she recognized was queen Uru with her brown fur and her breathtaking amber eyes. Lastly she saw her own mother same fur but piercing blue eyes.

"Zahara take your cub home…Uru and I must speak to our son." Ahadi said fiercely. Zahara nodded at the king and picked Sarabi up by her neck. As Sarabi waved and mouthed a goodbye to Mufasa her mother and her headed home. When they reached the bottom of Pride Rock Zahara dropped Sarabi.

"Sarabi, do you know the trouble you and Mufasa had gotten yourselves into!" Zahara yelled scolding her daughter.

"Mother we were just having fun and the hyenas were kids like us.." Sarabi tried to exclaim but her mother cut her off."

"They were still hyenas and you know you are not allowed off the Pride Lands..just…go to your sleeping chamber!" Zahara yelled. Sarabi hesitated to say something but just walked off silently. As she laid there she thought of poor Mufasa and developed a hate for Taka. He tried to kill Mufasa, and he doesn't get punished for it! She had begun to weep, she never wanted to loose Mufasa. She loved him with all her heart.

PLEASE REVIEW.!


	2. Chapter 2

Series part 2:Sarabi

**********************I do not own the Lion King characters but I do own Zahara and Ashia******

************************Chapter 2: I'm becoming a young lioness************

Sarabi laid on the ground gossiping with her best friends Sarafina and Ashia. They were all growing up. They had gotten much taller but they were still cubs, Sarabi's mother Zahara said she wouldn't be a teenage lioness until she had her first hunting lesson and she wouldn't be an adult lioness until she had her first hunt and was successful. As she thinks about her first hunt she becomes very excited.

" I heard that you will be future queen Sarabi…I think its quite exciting!" Sarafina said with a smile. Her pale peach fur and aqua eyes made her stand out while she was with Ashia and Sarabi. Ashia had musty light brown fur like Sarabi but she had green eyes and Sarabi had amber.

"Well, It sounds exciting…and plus it will make me married to Mufasa..ill enjoy that part very much!" Sarabi couldn't stop smiling after she said Mufasa's name. She pictured his small always perfectly in tacked red mane and his brilliant gold fur. She and Mufasa were close…very close. She liked him a lot and being his future queen was even better.

"Well we all know Mufasa likes you!" Ashia said coldly. She has always envied Sarabi because it was between her and Sarabi to be betrothed to Mufasa but Ahadi and Uru chose Sarabi.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the rock this morning." Sarafina giggled to herself. Ashia shot her a scold.

"Ladies good morning!" two familiar voices called. All three lionesses rose up from the ground as they were greeted by Mufasa and Taka. Mufasa winked at Sarabi and she just smiled sweetly back. Ashia's face was full of pure disgust.

"Ashia looking as beautiful as always." Taka exclaimed winking her way. Taka has always liked Ashia and he knew she kind of liked him too.

"Taka, why thank!" Ashia liked Taka. He always complimented her on everything.

"Taka she surely doesn't look that beautiful." A familiar voice called. It was Zira, Sarabi could tell be the sleek lioness' appearance. Intense brown eyes and skinny body.

"Well let what the hyena dragged in." Ashia chuckled to herself. With that statement Zira growled at her.

"Taka would you like to walk with me to the waterhole?" Zira asked hoping her love would say yes. He looked at her and shook his head turning his attention back to Ashia.

"Ashia how would you like to stroll around the Pride Lands with me?" Taka asked winking in her direction and letting his tail tickle her leg.

"I rather not, but I have admit Taka you are getting better at your persuading!" Ashia teased Taka. Sarabi chuckled to herself. She loved the pitiful look Taka had as Ashia turned him down. She wonder why he always asked because Ashia always teased him.

"I will go with you after all Zira." Taka said walking towards the waterhole. As Zira walked she looked back and gave a devilish smile.

"Those too...what to do with them!" Mufasa chuckled. Sarabi just turned and smiled in his direction. He turned and smiled back.

"Well you know what they would make very nice throw rugs!" Sarafina said with a cold laugh. They all laughed at the idea.

"HYENAS IN THE PRIDE LANDS!" ZuZu yelled frantically as she flew past us towards Pride Rock. All the cubs ran frantically until Sarabi let out a gut renching scream. Mufasa turned and saw a hyena pulling Sarabi's leg.


End file.
